Sinomenine, an alkaloid isolated from the root of Sinomenium acutum, has been reported to possess anti-inflammatory, analgesic, blood pressure lowering, and anti-arrhythmia activities. Both the isolated molecule and the S. acutum plant have been used clinically in China for the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis. Although sinomenine relieves the symptoms of rheumatoid arthritis, it has some undesirable side effects. It is possible, therefore, that compounds with structures related to sinomenine would be more effective clinically, while having fewer untoward effects.